


Silver Lining

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst in the middle, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Lesbian Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, fluff towards the end, lol, quite vanilla tho, smut at the begining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A stranger offers to light Wonwoo's cigarette and his life changes forever.





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow there demons it's me, ya gal Petal. Sooo after 3 life times of writer's block I am finally back with a good ol' mix of fluff and angst, spiced with smut and my attempts to sound funny.  
At first I wanted to title this Love At First Fuck but ya know as I said it's not that funny.  
Also this is inspired by movie A man and A woman, starring Gong Yoo as male lead. I highly recommend but if you decide to watch, bring tissues. You'll need them  
Enjoyyyyyy

Wonwoo walks on top of the ferry. The bland interior bored him and he needed to smoke anyway. It’s a suprisingly nice evening. The sunset is pretty, the wind is blowing. Too bad that in few hours he’ll have to spend most (if not all) of his time locked up in a office, working.

  
His hand makes it’s way into the pocket of his coat and grabs a pack of cigarettes. He puts one in between his chapped lips and puts back the rest. He reaches into the other for lighter but he finds nothing. He checks every other pocket but fails to find it. He groans in annoyance.

  
„Need a light?“ Unknown voice says. Wonwoo turns his head and sees a quite tall and good looking man, holding out a lighter.

  
„Sure, thanks.“ Wonwoo says and leans in. The stranger lights it. Wonwoo takes in a generous amount of nicotine and breathes out with closed eyes. Finally, he can relax a little. He rests his arms on the railing and stares into the distance, watching nothing and everything at the same time. The stranger also lights himself a cigarette, still not leaving Wonwoo’s side but he doesn’t complain. He doesn’t mind a little company.

„So… What brings you to Jeju island?“

  
„Work. You?“

  
„Same. God I wish I could be home.“ He says and Wonwoo chuckles.

  
„Is your job exhausting?“

  
„Yeah.“

  
„Mine too. Office jobs drain you emotionally AND physically. At least I don’t have any debts.“

  
„True that.“

  
Silence falls between them as they slowly smoke. Some time passes and captain announces arrival and encourages passengers to return to their vehicles.  
The stranger walks him to his car. As Wonwoo unlocks it, he notices that the man is not looking around nor does he seem in a hurry to find his own car and his bag are still in his hand.

  
„Why are you still here?“

  
„I don’t have a car.“

  
„I can give you a ride.“

  
„That’ll be great.“ He puts his things on the backseats and sits at a passengers seat.

  
„If you don’t travel by car, why haven’t you flown?“

  
Silence. He seems embarassed.

  
„I…. am too scared.“ Wonwoo smiles to himself. He looks uncomfortable with the topic so he changes it.

  
„Where do you plan to go?“

  
„I booked a hotel in town.“

  
„Which hotel?“

  
„Lotte City.“

  
„Weird. Me too.“

Wonwoo parks the car, they take their things and got to the reception to check in.

  
„Are you hungry? We can have dinner here.“ Man says.

  
„Sure but shouldn’t we first take our things to the rooms?“

  
„No worries, sir. You can leave your luggage here and staff will bring it to you rooms.“ Woman behind counter says.

  
„Thanks. Let’s go.“ Wonwoo says.

Wonwoo orders simple pasta and man in front of him goes for steak. Wonwoo notices the ring on his hand and can’t help his curiosity.

  
„You married?“

„Hmm?“

  
„Ring.“ Wonwoo gestures towards his hand.

  
„Oh.. Yeah…“

  
„You don’t seem too happy.“ Wonwoo asks a little worried.

  
„We’re together only officialy. She and I wanted to divorce but our daughter, Minji, she… takes it very badly when we fight and when she overheard us talking about spliting up Minji almost jumped off our balcony. So we decided to stay together. At least until Minji is mature enough to handle it.“

  
„I’m so sorry I shou-“

  
„No, it’s fine. It happened a long time ago. It’s quite shocking though. We don’t expect that little children can understand the concept of death. Let alone seek it when they feel very sad.“

  
Wonwoo doesn’t know what to say. Luckily, Mingyu breaks the silence.

  
„You have a ring too.“

  
„I am married too but it’s a fake marriage. I’m married to my gay best friend Yuna to satisfy our homophobic families. We live as roommates and both of us have our own love lives. Even though mine is quite miserable.“

  
„Miserable?“

  
„To put it simply, this guy and I occasionally fuck. Sometimes he even takes me out but that’s only when someone ditches him and he doesn’t want to be alone.“  
„That is quite miserable.“

  
„It’s enough for me.“

  
„It shouldn’t be. Everyone deserves to be loved.“  
Wonwoo sighs. „I’m not so sure about myself.“

The narrow halls our empty and the two men walk without a word.

  
„102. My room.“ Mingyu says.

  
„I see… Good night then.“ Wonwoo says and turns around.

  
„Wait! What’s your name? I’m Mingyu.“

  
„Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.“

  
„Wonwoo…“ Mingyu repeats. He looks into Wonwoo’s eyes with a emotion Wonwoo can’t understand.

  
„Jeon Wonwoo, can I kiss you?“

  
„……Yes.“

  
Mingyu carefully cups Wonwoo’s cheeks and slowly leans in. It’s light as if Mingyu’s testing water. Wonwoo responds much more passionately by throwing his left arm around his neck and opening the door with his right, dragging them both into his room.They both kick of their shoes and Mingyu pushes him against the door and hastily takes off his coat. Wonwoo does the same, their lips never parting. Mingyu then guides them to the bed lays on top of Wonwoo. His lips move to his neck as his hands make their way under his sweather, exploring his chest.

  
„Take it off.“ He breathes out and Mingyu takes off both his and Wonwoo’s tops. He takes a while to admire Wonwoo’s pale chest before slowly kissing south. He takes off his jeans and boxers in one go. Then he takes off his own and finally their both naked and Mingyu returns to kissing Wonwoo’s neck. He can’t help but sigh because damn Mingyu is really a good kisser.

  
Then he stops and whispers „Bag.“ He reaches into his bag and finds lube.

  
„Shit, I don’t have condoms.“

  
„S’alright lube will do.“

  
„You sure?“

  
„Yeah.“

  
Mingyu gives Wonwoo a peck on the lips before pouring some lube on his finger and starts preparing. After a while he adds second and third.  
„Feeling okay?“

  
„Yes. I think we can stop preparing. I’m getting impatient.“ Mingyu chuckles and removes his fingers.

  
Fuck he’s bigger than I thought. Wonwoo thinks as Mingyu slowly pushes in. Wonwoo can see his knuckles turn white as he grip on the headboard, his other hand gripping the sheets. His face is hidden in Wonwoo’s neck but he can tell he’s strugling to stay still. What a gentleman.

  
„Move.“ He whispers and Mingyu does. It’s slow but he goes all the way and Wonwoo can’t help but let out most desperate sounds with every thrust, his nails digging into Mingyu’s back.

  
„Aaah…haaah.. Mingyu fah- faster please please.“ He manages to say between broken moans and whines. Mingyu picks up his pace and Wonwoo’s sinful sighs increase in volume.

  
„C-close…“ Wonwoo whispers and Mingyu wordlessly jerks him off. It only takes few thrusts and strokes and Wonwoo reaches his climax. It’s soundless but the way his body tenses and twists is unmistakable and Mingyu soon also finishes with a low growl.

  
Mingyu pulls out and lays next to Wonwoo, both panting.

  
„God that was…“

  
„Yeah.“

  
After a moment of silence Wonwoo says „I should go.“

  
„What?! No, please stay.“

  
„I paid for a room just to leave it?“

  
„Please, I’ll lend you my clothes and you can shower first but please just stay.“

  
Wonwoo thinks for a sec. „Alright.“

  
Both of them turn away from each other and go to sleep. Wonwoo usually feels nothing after sex but tonight, an uncomfortable feeling is tugging at his heart. He shakes his head and closes his eyes. It’s a one night stand as any other. It means nothing.

  
„I hope I’ll see you in the morning.“ Mingyu mumbles. Wonwoo hears the whisper but he’s too tired to actually know what he said.

Mingyu wakes up alone.

7 months later

  
Wonwoo steps out of the building for a smoke break. He shivers under the freezing breeze of mid autumn. He underestimated weather. Just like he underestimated Mingyu. Why on earth is it impossible to forget? The sex was amazing but is it really THAT unforgetable? It’s been six months or so, he should have his shit together by now.

  
Stress from work. Lack of interest from his fuck buddy. The Mingyu situation. It all makes his head pound.  
„Jeon Wonwoo!“ Familiar voice calls.

  
„Mingyu?“

  
„What are you doing here?“ He seems awfuly excited.

  
Wonwoo gestures to the building behind him. „I work here. What about you?“

  
„I recently moved here with my family. I got transefferd from Busan. I’m gonna start tommorow.“

  
„And what’s your job?“

  
„I didn’t tell you?“ Wonwoo shakes his head.

  
„I’m a policeman.“

  
„P-policeman?“

  
„Yeah, what’s so suprising about that?“

  
„I dunno I jus- hold on.“ A message cuts him off. It’s his collegue urging him to return.

  
„Sorry I gotta go back. You can pick me up later though I get off at 4. Of course only if you want.“

  
„Of course I want. See you then!“

„So where do you want to go?“

  
„Hmm… How about we go to my place and I’ll cook for you. I swear it’s edible.“

  
„Sounds good to me.“

  
Wonwoo gives him his adress and Mingyu drives them to his home.

  
„Woah, you really have a nice flat.“ Mingyu says looking around like a child in aquarium.

  
„Thanks. Yuna and I make a lot of money so we invested.“ The flat does look quite expensive. Modern furniture, paitings, plants.

  
„Why didn’t you buy a house?“

  
„Good question.“ Wonwoo laughs „Neither of us like cleaning. Apartment is much easier to manage for lazy fucks like us.“

  
„Haha, same. Thank God Jiyeon is a clean freak.“

  
„Is there something special you wanna eat?“

  
„Anything’s fine with me.“ Wonwoo nods an decides to play it safe with plain ol‘ pasta.

  
„So… How’s Minji?“ He asks while picking out ingredients.

  
„You remember…“ Mingyu mumbles to himself before quickly adding „She’s alright. She kinda started acting up few weeks ago but she’s stable now.“

  
„Acting up?“

  
„Tantrums. First few days were a nightmare. She broke things, drew on walls, screamed in the middle of the night. We couldn’t even take her outside because she would run to strangers, crying that we’re not her parents and that she’s in danger.“

  
„Holy shit…“

  
„It’s understandable. Minji is… not like the other kids. On top of that Jiyeon is complaining how hard it is to take care of her and how she’s alone. I wanna help, I really do but I’m too busy making sure we can pay rent and food.“ He pauses. „I’m sorry. I shouldn’t bother you like this.“

  
„No, it’s fine. You should let these things out. I’m glad you told me.“

  
„Me too.“ Mingyu smiles lightly. Wonwoo’s phone rings. It’s his fuck buddy, Minsung. He looks up at Mingyu, then looks back down on the screen. He silences it.

  
„Welp, I better cook now.“

  
„Please do, I’m starving.“

From that day on, Wonwoo and Mingyu became good friends. Best friends even. They hung out, went drinking together and basically anything buddies do. He’s happy.

  
But life is a bitch.

  
One night, Mingyu and Wonwoo are on their way home from the cinema. They and few other friends went to see some horror movie. Wonwoo wasn’t really focused, because he was too busy watching a grown man act like a little bitch everytime something popped up on the screen. Exquisite sight.

  
Then he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

  
„Jeon Wonwoo!“ Tall and skinny man approaches them. He looks like he’s got a few shots of vodka in his system, judging by his ruffled hair and red face.  
„Misung… Hey.“

  
Minsung gestures towards Mingyu with a scornful expression. „Is this the reason why you ignore my calls?“ That’s right. Wonwoo didn’t even realize he didn’t contact Minsung at all. Fuck.

  
„Wonwoo who’s this?“ Mingyu asks. Wonwoo opens his mouth to answer but Minsung is faster.

  
„Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lee Minsung. I am this bitch’s…daddy.“ He puts emphasis on bitch and daddy. The tone makes Mingyu’s blood boil.  
Wonwoo steps a little closer. „Look I’m tired…“

  
„Tired of what?“ Minsung’s annoyed now.

  
„I just don‘t want this anymore. I slept with you because i don’t like flirting with strangers but also wanted to get fucked once in a while, alright? Didn’t you said that this means nothing? Why do you care so much?“

  
„Care? Care?! I don’t care about you but what’s mine is mine. I didn’t get this far because I shared. No, I am selfish and you will stay mine.“

  
„That’s enough.“ Mingyu says, anger resonating in his voice.

  
Minsung ignores him and continues „Do you really think you just can walk out on me like this? No, you leave when I say so. You’re the one who came to me, dying to be fucked until you can’t walk.“

  
„That’s not tr-“

  
„You’re a whore Jeon Wonwoo! You’re a sex toy that belongs to ME! You got this faggot for a friend and suddenly you feel special and yo-“

  
Minsung’s insults are cut off but a strong blow to his chin. Mingyu… Wonwoo totally forgot he’s here. Minsung returns the favour with a punch. It’s not strong, but the big ring cuts Mingyu’s lip. Now he’s sitting on top of Minsung, beating the shit out of him. Wait… HE’S ON TOP OF MINSUNG BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF HIM.  
Wonwoo panicks and quickly grabs Mingyu by his shoulders.

  
„Mingyu stop he’s not worth it!“ Wonwoo shouts but he doesn’t seem to hear him, completely absorbed by blind rage. Seems like talking won’t do any good so Wonwoo tries his best to push him off.

  
„You fucking psycho! You’ll regret this! I’ll make you pay!!“ Minsung screams and clumsily runs away , his face quite bruised. Mingyu tries to run after him but Wonwoo holds him back. They stay still for a minute. Wonwoo tightly gripping Mingyu’s arm meanwhile he’s panting and staring in the direction of Minsung’s escape as if he’s trying to remember where to go if he feels like finishing him off.

  
„Let’s go to my place, I should clean you up.“ Mingyu examines his hands. The knuckles are quite bloody and bruised. His lip is also bleeding. He sighs and nods.  
Wonwoo joins Mingyu in the kitchen with untouched first aid kit. He cleans Mingyu’s hand with a wet napkin. Knuckles are moreorless alright. Bottom lip is a whole another story though. It’s not deep, but Wonwoo feels guilty. Mingyu doesn’t flinch, even under Wonwoo’s not-so-gentle care. He just stares at him. Quite intense look. Wonwoo tries his best to focus.

  
„You didn’t have to do that.“

  
No response.

  
„Oh, you don’t have to worry about his revenge. I think you’ve scared him enough.“

  
No response.

  
„You sure know how to fight haha… Wouldn’t want to get on your bad side.“

  
No response.

  
He puts on a plaster and makes another bad decision in his series of bad decisions called Jeon Wonwoo’s adulthood and looks into Mingyu’s eyes.  
It feels as if the time and universe have stopped. As if nothing existed but themselves. Wonwoo’s heart beat increases with every passing moment. They would stay like that for eternity if Mingyu didn’t lean in.

  
Wonwoo can’t help but surrender. Even with a bruised lip, Mingyu is an amazing kisser. Gentle, slow but still passionate. He would love to kiss longer but his hands push Mingyu away. He tries to reconnect their lips but Wonwoo dodges.

  
„Disinfection.“ He smiles and for the first time this night Mingyu shows some kind of embarrasment. Basically the opposite of his shameless stare he gave a minute ago.

  
„Right.“ He chuckles. „there’s no point in hiding now that it’s obvious.“

  
„Hmm?“

  
Mingyu rolls his eyes. „I like you, idiot.“

  
„Oh.“

  
„Just oh?“

„What do you want me to say?“

  
„How about I like you too?“

  
„Haha fine. I like you too Kim Mingyu.“

  
„Will you be my boyfriend then?“

  
„I’d like that.“

It’s a strange love story. From strangers to one night stand, friends and now even secret lovers. Maybe life is not that bitchy after all. Maybe it just saved up all the happiness for later.

Well, not really.

It’s a nice Saturday noon. Wonwoo is sitting on a table at his place, enjoying the attention Mingyu’s magical lips give him. Yuna is somewhere shopping, so they got plenty of alone time. They are so absorbed in their own little world that hey don’t hear the sound of unlocking.

  
„Won? Dear are you ho- OH MY GOD!“

  
„Mom! Dad!“ Wonwoo exclaims quietly. Mingyu quickly backs up, knowing that the longer he keeps Wonwoo in his arms, the worse the situation will get. If it can even get worse.

  
Wonwoo stopped breathing for a second. It’s as if ice cold water was thrown at him at midnight. He can feel the ground underneath him crumble. His parents look horrified. Mom is crying and asking God what has she done wrong meanwhile his dad just stands there, angry and disgusted. Behind them stands Yuna looking extremely guilty as she mouths a simple sorry. Wonwoo knows she didn’t tell on him, he’s sure tried to stop them but his parents are quite persistent. He has no plans on dragging her down with him.

  
„We need to talk.“ His dad says sternly dragging his wife and his son into a bedroom.

  
His parents sit on the bed looking down on kneeling Wonwoo. He doesn’t dare to look up, scared of what emotion their faces hold so he stares at his hands instead. He feels all bad emotions at once. Disgust, fear, disapointment, sadness, hate, pain… All that is swarming inside his chest, suffocating him.  
„What is this all about?“ Dad asks. Mom continues crying silently.

  
„Sleeping with a man is horrible enough even when you’re single. You are MARRIED for God’s sake!“

  
His mom finally speaks up „I was so excited to see my grandchildren, to watch you raise a family. You’re our only son.“  
„I… I was born like this. I didn’t choose this.“

  
„Bullshit!“ Dad screams and even his wife flinches „Homosexuality is a choice, a sin, abomination! Not only you lied to us but you also exploited a heart of a kind and innocent girl. How could you do that?“

  
Wonwoo’s hearing gets funny. His dad is scolding him that’s for sure but he can’t quite make out whatever he’s saying. Wonwoo is thinking of Mingyu. Why should he feel ashamed? For almost 3 decades he’s been hiding safely, not letting anyone in. He let his fear build walls around him, walls that his lover turned to dust. He found love, he’s happy. The one who finally made him happy happens to be a man. Why is that so terrible? They are in love just like any other couple, maybe even more! Yeah, he is married. Yeah, he did lie a lot. But he didn’t do that because he wanted. He did all that for others.

  
„No.“ He says as he slowly gets up on his feet, head held high.

  
„What did you say?!“

  
„I have no excuse for what i’ve done and I’ll understand if you’ll cut off all contact with me. I’m sorry i can’t be or give you what you want. Trust me, if there was a way to change how I feel about men, I would try but there’s not. That man in the very next room is the love of my life, he makes me so so happy and I won’t give up on him.“

  
He takes a deep breath. „I love you. I’m grateful for the wonderful childhood you gave me. I am gay and I know it’s hard for you to accept that. I won’t ask of you to love me again since things won’t be the same from now on.“

  
Wonwoo turns around and opens the door he looks over his shoulder „I’m sorry for what I’ve done but I’m not sorry for who I am.“

  
He quietly closes the door. Yuna and Mingyu walk over to him. Wonwoo turns to Yuna first.

  
„I think we should get a divorce. If it’s okay with you, i’d like to stay here for a time being, until I find a new place. You have a girlfriend after all. She can move in now.“

  
„Of course.“ Yuna smiles.

  
Then he turns to Mingyu. „Let’s get out of here, I need ice cream.“

EPILOGUE

  
Minji giggles uncontrolably as Wonwoo‘s dad keeps making dorky faces. Minji has the purest laugh there is. He’s glad that Minji’s happy. It hasn’t been long since her mom left, only leaving divorce papers behind and everyone was worried but she’s doing quite well.

  
„That’s enough you too. Minji, it’s time for your birthday wish!“ Wonwoo’s mom calls. Minji gets up immediately and runs towards the table. She climbs on a chair, closes her eyes with crossed fingers. Then she takes a deep breath and blows out 6 candles with all her might. She almost burries her face in the cake but Wonwoo is quick to catch her.

  
They all dig in that sickeningly sweet pink cake. Minji, being the overly excited kid she is, gets most of the cake all over her mouth rather then in. Wonwoo would scold her but it’s her birthday.

  
„Minmin, what did you wish for?“ Wonwoo asks.

  
„I wished to be like this forever.“

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be grateful for kudos. English is not my first language so if you can, let me know about some errors.  
Also we're on our 20th fic yaaaaay (actually 22nd cause i deleted 2 lol)  
Until next timeeee


End file.
